


Brave

by tinysweetscat



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysweetscat/pseuds/tinysweetscat
Summary: Midotaka songfic based on the song Brave by Sara Bareillis. Fluff.





	

 

 _You can be amazing_  
_You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug_  
_You can be the outcast_ _  
Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love_

Midorima glared at Takao who had started singing on the stage. They were sending off their senpais in the graduation ceremony and, because someone hadn't shown up for a performance, Takao had volunteered. Midorima didn't even know the hawk-eye could use a guitar! And the way he looked at him! Midorima knew that Takao was singing for him and the lyrics of the song so far really irked him. How dare he reference his habit of adding ‘nanodayo’ at the end of his sentences? How dare he call him an outcast? How dare he imply that his love for being alone was because of how Akashi’s upbringing had affected him and everyone around him, including Midorima?

 _Or you can start speaking up_  
Midorima stopped. Wait…what?

 

  
_Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do_  
_When they settle 'neath your skin_  
_Kept on the inside and no sunlight_ _  
Sometimes a shadow wins_

As Takao’s melodious voice rang out through the hall, the words reminded Midorima of how people commented he was weird every time they saw him with a different lucky item. Just because they didn't understand the importance of luck didn't mean they had a right to comment like that!

However, somewhere deep inside of him, the words also reminded him of how Akashi had used to speak to him. They used to be good friend but then his other personality had come out and...all he said was harsh. He had spent a lot of time wondering what he could have done, what he should have done. It had made him feel so helpless and he had missed his best friend.

  
_But I wonder what would happen if you_

 _Say what you wanna say_  
_And let the words fall out_  
_Honestly, I wanna see you be brave_  
_With what you want to say_  
_And let the words fall out_  
_Honestly, I wanna see you be brave_

Midorima was shocked to feel tears prick the back of his eyes. He didn't know that was how Takao felt. He hadn't realised how cowardly he had been acting. He had let others affect his relationship with Takao and now he was stingy with his affections. Still, Takao just wanted him to be be better and happier and had never given up on him.

  
_Everybody's been there,_  
_Everybody's been stared down by the enemy_  
_Fallen for the fear_  
_And done some disappearing,_ _  
Bow down to the mighty_

Midorima felt his lips fold upwards in a slight smile. Of course, Takao knew how he had felt. He looked into those soulful slate-blue eyes and felt a wave of warmth overcome him. His boyfriend was the most understanding person he had ever met.

_Don't run, just stop holding your tongue_

Midorima thought that, perhaps with Takao at his side, he could do just that.

  
_Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live_  
_Maybe one of these days you can let the light in_ _  
Show me how big your brave is_

Midorima smiled properly at that. Takao, though the silly boy didn't realise it, was his way out. His laugh was the light in Midorima’s life. For him, Midorima would do anything. It was no difficulty to ‘show him how big his brave was’. Takao called him a tsundere but he was just scared of being labelled as different even more. But it didn't matter if it was Takao. Midorima would give the shorter boy all of his affections from now on.

  
_And since your history of silence_  
_Won't do you any good,_  
_Did you think it would?_  
_Let your words be anything but empt_ _  
Why don't you tell them the truth?_

As Takao sang, Midorima realised that Takao was not the only one he had to change his attitude towards. He had to explain himself to Akashi, Kuroko and all of the others. He had to let them know how he felt. He had to overcome his lingering fear of Akashi.

  
_Say what you wanna say_  
_And let the words fall out_  
_Honestly, I wanna see you be brave_  
_With what you want to say_  
_And let the words fall out_  
_Honestly, I wanna see you be brave_

 

 

BONUS: When Takao’s boyfriend came up to him at the stage after he had finished singing, he smiled ruefully. He was expecting some degree of anger but he hoped Midorima understood what he was trying to say. He thought maybe the song had worked because Midorima had smiled to him in the middle of his singing, but he couldn't be sure of anything with Shin-chan. He smiled up at the tall greenette as Midorima loomed over him. “Hey, Shin-chan!” He exclaimed cheerfully. His boyfriend considered him carefully and he took a moment to appreciate those long, green eyelashes and gorgeous, deep eyes. Shin-chan was really pretty. As he was expecting to be scolded, it was a nice surprise to to have Shin-chan lean down and kiss him instead. Well, that seemed to have worked. He kissed his boyfriend back.

Ah, life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr main @tinysweetscat or my writing blog @kittycute40writes!


End file.
